Think Before You Swing
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: Puck/OC. Quinn leaves after losing the baby. On the same day a new girl appeared with her younger brother. After defending Rachel, She gets slushied. It was just the start.
1. Tanner

**Hey! First story in a long time! Puck/OC. Set after sectionals. Also, OC has a speech impediment so some words are mispronounced for a reason.**

**I don't own anything.**

The rumors flew through McKinley High School. The cheerios were hoping for a new cheerio. "If she is good enough." Sue declared to her cheerios. Puck rolled his eyes as he walk pass her. Shallow. He thought to himself. He had to talk to Finn about Quinn. Kurt and Mercedes flinch as they saw Puck walk by, but he kept walking. They kept gossiping.

"I heard she got kicked out of a Catholic school in Illinois." Kurt gossip Mercedes.

"Psshhh, Kurt, I heard she pranked the principle of her PUBLIC high school."

"I heard she can sing." Rachel pronounces walking into the conversation. Kurt and Mercedes look at her with distain.

"Whatever." They both said resuming their conversation. Rachel face started to a form a frown, but quickly was replaced with shock. She was covered with grape slushie. Head to toe covered, and she forgot to bring extra clothing today.

"Take that Berry." William Schafer, the star basketball player, said with a smirk on his face. Tears started to form in Rachel's eyes, but she held them back.

"Tou…." However, Rachel was interrupted.

"Who the fuck do you think you awe?" A teenage girl appeared from behind Rachel.

"I'm Schafer!" He said with every confidence of the world. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Why the hell would you slushie her? That is just soooo…… BITCHY. You think that just because you are on the basketball team you can do whatevew you want? Well, NO! Dipshit." Scahfer stared at the girl in disbelief. He took her appearance in. She only reached his shoulders putting her at 5'6. Her short brown hair kept falling into her green and blue plastic glasses. She wore a plain white shirt with a purple tank underneath it. Her dark jeans showed of her long legs which lead to her red high tops converse. Her eyes formed a v making her look scary but not to Schafer. She was not scary AT ALL… he thought to himself before gulping a little.

"I asked who the FUCK ARE YOU?" His scream causing the students to slow down and look at her. At this point members of glee were helping Rachel, but she stood there staring at the new girl.

"I do not have to t-tell you shit." She said. The students around her notice her accent. It was mid-west, but with a hint of Chicago in it. But as she got angrier she started to stutter and mispronounce words. She turned towards Rachel and linking arms with to take her to the girl's bathroom. With Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes following. Puck, Finn, and the students of McKinley stare following the girls (and Kurt). Soon, the students went back to their business, but kept throwing Finn and Puck glances. Last week was Babygate as glee calls it. Finn's face crumpled, but he pushed his oldest friend away from him and kept walking.

**Girl's Bathroom**

"White girl, I like your style!" Mercedes said while helping Rachel was her hair. The new girl took of her white t-shirt and handed it to Rachel.

"Here, you can where this."

"Excuse me, Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, glee member, football kicker, and fashion designer for these fools. And you?" Kurt said going up to the new girl.

"Tanner." She replied while grabbing her marvel messenger bag. She grabbed her hoodie and pulled it on over her tank top. "See ya later." She left the bathroom with the same way she came into the Glee's life. Quickly.

"Damnnn….." Mercedes said. "I think we gotta do what she does. Stick up for ourselves."

"Yeah! I agree." Tina said speaking for the first time that day.

**After school in Glee Club**

"Then out of NO where. This girl comes to defend and basically rips Schafer a new asshole!" Rachel was retelling the story to Artie who had come to school late, because of a doctor's appointment. Puck was listening to the story across the room, but he saw it. That chick was sexy as hell when she was angry. "I have not seen her all day. So I think she is in a different grade then me. Did any of you see her?" Everyone slowly shook their heads, but stopped when they heard someone singing in the hallway.

_The love shack is a little old place_

_Where we can get together_

_Love shack, baby_

_(A love shack, baby)_

_Love shack, baby, love shack_

Kurt ran to the door and plastered his face against the window. He squealed, "It's the new girl!" Rachel ran for the door running into Finn who was behind Kurt. She squeezed between them shoved the door open, but Tanner was already gone.

"We need her." Puck said from the corner. Everyone frowned and turned towards the brooding football player.

"Why?!" Matt asked. Since Babygate, everyone had been ignoring him, and taking Finn's side.

"Quinn is quitting." He announced to the other ten members of Glee. Mercedes marched over to his side and hit him upside the head. "What did you do, jew-boy?"

"She lost the baby this weekend. Her parents are taking her back, but they are moving out of town." Finn's eyes widen at the news. "She's moving?"

"Yeah. Like you give a shit though. You've ignored her for the past three weeks and she cries herself to sleep each night. You know how I know?! Because I hear her through the walls. She has been sleeping in Nina's room since you kicked her out. God, you dipshit." Puck yells at his friend. "Screw this." He storms out of the glee room and goes to the parking lot. He saw Quinn standing there.

"You told them?" She asked her backpack filled with her school books and personal items.

"Yeah. You could say good-bye." He answered not looking at her. "Finn, at least."

"I can't… I just can't. Good-bye, Puck….. I'm sorry."She said her eyes filling with tears.

"Just go." Puck didn't even look at her as she got into the car with her father. He heard someone walk up behind him. "She's gone for good?" Finn asked.

"Dude, I'm so…."

"It's going to take me a long time to forget, but it will also take me so much more to forget the past thirteen years." Finn said showing that he was not completely dumb. "Just don't fuck up again." They did the man hug thing. "So how crazy is Rachel about having a member leave?" Puck asked Finn.

"Dude, she's talking about auditions and shit…. Not pretty in there." Finn said shaking his head.

"Mickey D's?" "I'm already there."

**The next morning**

Rachel overheard Schafer talking. "The new girl is going down." Her eyes widen and went to find Tanner's locker, but she realized she had no idea where it was. Then it was too late. She turned her head to see Tanner get the same treatment she got yesterday. Head to toe slushie. The thing she was not expecting was Tanner's fist to swing back and hit Schafer right in the nose.

"Y-Y-YOU ASSHOLE!!!!! WHO THE FU….."She started to scream, but was stopped by Mr. Schuster. "OFFICE NOW." The Glee club stood outside of the principle office as they heard screams coming from the office. Mr. Schuster came out and sent them all to class.

In the Office

"WHAt?!? I'm in trouble? I was assaulted first. I was merely defending myself, Mr. Figgins. I will call my father." Tanner yelled her face turning bright red. "I'm dripping in Slushie because of your failure to stop it! I will sue!!!!!!"

"First off, Ms. Bovine, your father is not your legal guardian. Second, this is your second day. This isn't a good start to a new school." Tanner glared across the desk at him. She sneered which scared most adults. Her tough exterior tore at Mr. Schuster heart. It reminded him of Puck. "Mr. Figgins, I have a solution." Mr. Figgins turned towards Schuster.

"What?" "To join Glee club, and I'll help her translation into her new high school." Fuck you was on the tip of Tanner tongue when her mother walked in. At least it wasn't her stepfather. The decision was made for her. Tanner did not even speak a word after her mother came in. She refused to. She was pulled into the hallway a few minutes later and lectured. "You do what you're told or no thanksgiving at your father's. Since you drove, Keith will wait outside in the hallway for you. If you mess up, you are grounded until the day you turn 18. Got it?"

"I hate you…." Tanner mumbled as she walked away from her mother. Classes let out while Vivian Texel left the high school. A tall, scrawny boy walked up to Tanner. His deep voice rambled out, "What's she doing here?"

"I punched someone. Just defending myself. You have to wait for me to go home." She mumbled looking down at her feet. Her soaked shirt stuck to her body showing of her tone figure and black bra with pink and green skulls on it, but she had nothing else to wear. He shrugged off his zip up hoodie and dug around his backpack for an extra shirt. His favorite mountain dew shirt was held out with the hoodie. "Thanks." She mumbled. "Meet me at my locker after school. I have to go to Glee." He snorted at his older sister and started to walk away. She flipped him off and he snorted again making his eyes go cross and showing his bottom teeth like Frankenstein before turning around.

**After school**

"Mr. Schuster, the thing is, I don't know if I will be here after thanksgiving. I'm trying to go back to Chicago."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bovine. This is your punishment. Think before you swing."

"Yeah, Tanner. THINK." Keith was laughing at the expense of his older sister. He towered over her. He was 6'4 and had just stopped growing. "I will kick you in the fucking balls. Do your homework, call Charlie and Mac, and I'll be out soon."

"Mr. Schue is it okay if I watch my sister sing? She only sings to our niece and nephew at home or when she's in the shower!" Keith asked the teacher as they walked into the Glee practice room. She elbowed him in the stomach making the tall teenager slouch, but he was still several inches taller.

"Tanner!" Rachel squealed. "I'm so excited you are joining."

"Not by choice. Keith sit over there. One word to Izzy or the Caucasian one. You Are DEAD."

"Ooopsss… Tooo late. My bad." Keith said with a evil smile before he threw himself on the bench."

**Okay! REVIEW PLEASE. I don't know how often I'll be updating but I'll try for once a week or so. I**

**Thanx. Kelsey**


	2. Slushied

**Review.**

Tanner glared angrily around the room, but she ignored any attempts to include her. Her phone kept buzzing which received a glare from Rachel and Mr. Schue. She would quickly type out a response and close the sliding phone. However, soon it would be buzzing again for her to answer the text. Keith laid on the bench working on some Math homework listening to his I-pod.

"Tanner, can you sing us a song?" Mr. Schue asked the glaring teenager.

"What's the point? I'm only here because this school has a fucked up social hierarchy so it makes it okay for me to be slushied in the fucking face." Tanner said her eyes not leaving the phone once.

"Tanner, STAND UP, and sing us a song or you'll get suspended. I know that you want to get into NYU. So, you do not want that on your record."

"FINE." She walked over to the piano man and told him her song selection. The music was sharp and angry. She stood in front of the members of Glee with her head high.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

The mouth's in the room dropped as a husky, dark voice came out of her small body. It wasn't smooth and high like Rachel's, but husky and sexy.

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Her dark swept the room. She walked around the students. Her volume would go up and down depending on the note.

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Kurt started a slow clap and everyone followed soon after. "I hate this place." Tanner said grabbing her bag and leaving. Her brother gathered his things, looked straight at Rachel, winked, and followed.

"Did that green giant just wink at Psycho?" Mercedes asked her mouth wide opened. Finn glared at the younger boy. Who does he think he is? Tina and Artie glanced at each other and nodded. Everything was going to be alright. Santana and Brittany were following the younger boy with their eyes. Brittany licked her lips.

"Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Mr. Schue said. "Let us run through Don't Stop Believin' and then I'll you go." After practice, Puck bolted out the door. He had a cougar waiting for him but he slowed down when he saw her. Tanner was sitting on the back of Ford Escort that was bright red. Her brother was sitting next to her. She had her phone out and it was on speaker.

"DAD. How can they believe her? Haven't they seen the evidence we've been collecting?" Tanner softly stated. She was getting tired of this fight. Even after she could leave, Keith couldn't for another year.

"Baby, I don't know. I really don't know. The lawyer is trying his best, but he doesn't think anything will happen until next year at least."

"We hate it here! Bunch of dumb hicks. I got slushied today. They threw a slushied in my face. Apparently this is a stupid ritual for them. Then I got punished for hitting the guy in the nose."

"Dad, please." Keith pleaded. "Randy's getting worse. I think he stopped taking his medicine."

"Did he hit you?" Their dad sounded in pain.

"No, but I can't take it anymore."

"I'm looking for a job out there."

"DAD. NO. Either we're coming home legally or illegally. Tell your fucking lawyer he has till summer or else."

"Tanny, don't swear. I'll call you tomorrow. Did you book your flights for turkey day?"

"yeah, daddy."

"Good. We miss you. The kids miss you. Lub."

"Lub." They said together. Tanner laid her head on Keith's shoulder with tears falling down her face. "This place blows more than…."

"A hooker on a good day." Keith finished with a laugh. Tanner started to laugh and jumped down. "Hungry?"

"McDonalds?!" He asked with the hopeful look of a teenage boy. "Sure. If this Podunk town has one."

"Sweeeet…" She was opening the door when she saw Puck listening to their conversation.

"Mind your own business." She mumbled ashamed he overhead her conversation. Keith glared at him as he folded his long frame into the small car. Finn came out a minute later and saw that Puck was standing there looking confused.\

"Dude, I thought you would be at the cougar's by now?" He asked slapping Puck's back.

"Got distracted. I'm out." Puck said, but he didn't go to the cougars but home. He took the long way home and saw the red Ford Escort three driveways down from his. He saw Tanner get slap upside the head by an older man and then he pushed Keith into the house as Keith vainly tried to shove the last of his fries into his mouth. The carton fries were slapped out of his hands. He heard Keith's mournful, "nooo."

"Noahhhh!!!!" Nina screamed when she saw her brother home early for once. He picked her up and threw her in the air. "Sup, midget?"

"You're home early." She held onto him with all her might. "Mommy's sleeping and I'm hungry."

"Fine. I guess I'll make you some cereal." He said sighing. "NOOOOO… I want pancakes."

"FINEEEE…. Just this time though. Its cereal for the rest of the week." He sees his mom passed out on the coach after working three night shifts in a row. He sighed. Another day in Puck's life.

"Nina?"

"What?"

"Midget."

"Freak."

"Shrimp."

"Monster freak."

"……"

"I win again." Nina smirked and went to do her homework. Noah smiled and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

**The Next Day**

"She's a freak." Santana told Puck as he was trying to open his locker.

"You don't even know her." He replied. He saw Tanner down the hallway. She was wearing yoga pants and a Blue October hoodie. The slip on red shoes hit her heels with every step she took. She stopped in front of Santana.

"Would you so kindly get out of the way?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"no." Santana grinned with triumph.

"Okay." Tanner said and physically pushed her out of the way with her shoulders squeezing between Puck and Santana. "Thanks."

**Review!**


End file.
